shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuyện Rau Quả
Chuyện Rau Quả (a.k.a. Câu Chuyện Rau Quả and Shopkins: Câu Chuyện Rau Quả) is the Vietnamese voiceover of Shopkins. A young lady does the voiceover for this, but her identity is unknown. Description Các cô gái sẽ bước vào một thế giới vui nhộn lớn với Shopkins ™, dòng sưu tập đồ sưu tầm đồ sộ siêu dễ thương, siêu nhỏ và đồ tạp hóa từ Moose Toys! Lấy cảm hứng từ các vật dụng từ mỗi lối đi trong cửa hàng tạp hóa và đặt trong túi mua sắm đáng yêu, mỗi Shopkin sẽ mang lại niềm vui mua sắm không ngừng cho các cô gái vào mùa thu này. Có hơn 140 ký tự khác nhau để thu thập và thương mại, bao gồm các ký tự Rare, Ultra Rare, Special và Limited Edition có đặc điểm hoàn thiện đặc biệt và được phân nhóm theo các phần khác nhau của siêu thị, từ Sweet Treats đến Frozen Food to Toiletries. Cô gái có thể hoàn thành kinh nghiệm Shopkins của họ với các cửa hàng tạp hóa cửa hàng kết nối để tạo ra thế giới Shopkins cuối cùng! Có mặt tại các nhà bán lẻ đại chúng trên cả nước vào tháng 8 này. Translations Episodes #Hãy nhảy lên nào! (Check it Out) #Diễn sâu! (Acting Up) #Cheeky hù dọa cô bạn Apple Blossom (Loud and Unclear) #Cùng đi siêu thị với Shopkins (Choosy) #Shopkins leo núi giữa bão tuyết (Frozen Climbers) #Chuyên gia karate Cheeky mếu máo vì đau (Chop Chop) #Strawberry khóc sướt mướt khi phát sóng bản tin (Breaking News) #Ai sẽ đăng quang ngôi hoa hậu ? (Beauty Pageant) #Đêm noel với món quà siêu cute (Christmas Sing Along) #Toast Pop trở thành người trông trẻ bất đắc dĩ (Pop Goes the Babysitter) #Màn tỏ tình ngày Valentine và cái kết (Lovers Day) #Cheeky thảm hại khi bị mắc mưu của Kooky (The Big Cheeky Hunt) #Bất ngờ với khả năng biến hóa của các Shopkins (Shopkins of the Wild) #Lộ diện thân phận của siêu anh hùng Shopkins (Superhero) #Bất ngờ với điều xuất hiện sau cánh cửa bí ẩn (The Mystery of the Doors) #Tham quan ShopVille cùng Suzie Sundae (Welcome to Shopville) #Hào hứng với sự xuất hiện của nhà thiết kế Shady Diva (Fashion Fever) #Ai sẽ nhận được đóa hồng của anh chàng Slick Breadstick (The Spatula) #Không khí Halloween rùng rợn tràn ngập thế giới Shopkins (Halloween) #Cuộc đua xe không khoan nhượng giữa các bạn Shopkins (Shopping Cart Rally) #Lippy nổi giận bỏ về khi không được Shady Diva chọn (Fashion Frenzy) #Kì nghỉ đầy bất ngờ của các Shopkins (Vay-Kay) #Sự xuất hiện của chú Petkins đáng yêu (12 Days of Shopkins) #Cheeky vs Lippy: Ai sợ ma hơn và cái kết bất ngờ (Kooky Monroe and the Shopkin Shadow!) #Strawberry Kiss gặp rắc rối với máy bay giấy khổng lồ (Free as a Strawberry) #Cuộc đua marathon nảy lửa và bài học nhớ đời (No Pain, No Gain) #Shopkins Holmes (Shopkins Holmes) #Hành trình săn tìm kho báu của hải tặc Shopkins (X Marks the Shop) #June Balloon lần đầu xuất hiện!!! (Fair Weathered Friends) #Sinh nhật Strawberry và những bất ngờ thú vị (A Piece of Cake) #Thiên tài Milk Bud (A Walk in the Park) #Milk Bud mất tích (Lost and Hound) #Cuộc bầu cử có 1-0-2 (Swing Vote) #Thế vận hội Shopville (The Shopville Games) #Mất quyền lực (Power Hungry) #Mùa của sự điên rồ (Silly Season) #Không phải đảng nào cũng giống như một bữa tiệc của Shopkins (Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party) #Sau bữa tiệc (After Party) #Shopkins mang Châu Âu đến Jessicake (Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake) #Hội chợ Thế giới Mua sắm Shopkins (Shopkins World Fair) #Thế giới kỳ nghỉ rộng (World Wide Vacation) #Ánh sáng, máy ảnh, Shopkins! (Lights, Camera, Shopkins!) #Nhìn vào bên trong (Look Within) #Hãy là Mine, Cutie (Be Mine, Cutie) Category:International